Taken
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: I took the liberty of doing my own challenge since none of you lovely people did it. Songfic based off of the song Taken by One Direction. Rated T just in case. JORI!


**Helloooo! I see that no one decided to do my challenge sooo…I decided to do it. If you don't already know, the challenge was to be at least based off of the song **_**Taken **_**by One Direction. I wasn't even a fan of 1D until I heard this so…**

**P.S. I'm a little rusty at writing so don't give me too much of a bad review**

**Here goes you guys.**

**Taken**

Jade and Tori have been dating for close to four months now. When they first came out, nobody even batted an eye. There were plenty of gay/lesbian couples at Hollywood Arts. Everything was fine. Everyone accepted them, and most importantly, their friends didn't care. Like I said, everything was fine. Well until Beck couldn't handle it anymore.

_**Now that you can't have me, you suddenly want me  
Now that I'm with somebody else you tell me you love me  
I slept on your doorstep, begging for one chance  
Now that I finally moved on, you say that you missed me all along **_

Tori could not even begin to comprehend what Jade was telling her. Beck asked Jade out. Beck asked her Jade out, knowing that they were in a relationship. Then he had the nerves to kiss her?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jade and Tori are at Jade's house cuddling on Jade's bed while "watching a movie" which meant that they weren't as into the movie as each other…_

_DING DONG_

"_I'll be back in a minute, babe," Jade said to her girlfriend as she lifted herself up from the bed. _

"_Okay. Just don't take too long."_

_Jade smiled as she left the room. As she descended down the steps to the first floor, she wondered who could possibly be at the door. She opened the door and guess who it was. _

"_Beck? Hey. What are you doing here?"_

"_Hey, Jade. Can we talk?"_

"_Yeah sure. About what? And before you answer that can we make it fast? Tori is upstairs."_

"_We should go outside."_

"…_Okay?"_

_And so they went outside. It was nearly five minutes before either one of them spoke. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance._

"_Are you going to say anything? This is a waste of time."_

"_Jade…I-I love you and I hate the fact that you're with Tori. I miss you."_

_Jade stared at him, dumbfounded. _

"_Say something, Jade," he pleaded. He knew this was-and pardon my French-an asshole move._

"_What? What are you trying to do Beck? We were broken up for two months before I even started to move on! And it took another two weeks before I went on my first official date with Tori! I begged you to come back and give me another chance! So why now Beck?! Why after I'm finally happy again you decide that you 'love me' and 'miss me' you jerk?"_

_Beck looked down ashamed as he spoke._

"_I guess it took seeing you with somebody else."_

_And then he kissed her. Jade was frozen for a few seconds before she finally pushed him off._

"_WHAT THE HECK?!"_

"_I'm sorry. I should go," he said as he walked to his car and drove off only pausing to look at Jade' facial expression. When Jade finally went into the house, she told Tori everything._

_And boy, was Tori mad._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
You'll still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken **_

Later at lunch, school was going to be stressful for Jade since they all eat at the same table. And Tori, even though Jade doesn't know it. She's secretly afraid that Beck will get his way and make her girlfriend, Jade West his again. She wants to think that she knows Beck wouldn't do that to her, but she isn't so sure. Beck isn't the person she thought he was.

And Jade was stressed because she doesn't know what to do.

She likes Tori a lot, but she doesn't know if she loves her yet. But Beck. She knows that she once loved Beck. What if the feeling never went away? But she really likes Tori and she's happy. They don't fuss. They don't fight. They trust each other. No jealousy either. Tori doesn't give Jade everything she wants. Tori is actually the first person to fight back besides her best friend, Cat. Beck just rolls over and let her get her way. Beck puts her in time out instead of treating her like a young adult. But Tori… Tori is good to her. She has conversations with her. Not arguing matches. Not like Jade's a toddler. And most of all, Tori is a great girlfriend. She is always there for Jade and knows when to give her space. Beck doesn't. This means she should stay with Tori right? Right.

And so Tori wins._**  
**_

_**You're messing with my head, boy that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do, to get me to say yes  
You're impossible to resist, but I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like I'm finally awake, and you're just a beautiful mistake **_

Jade knows that Beck doesn't want a relationship. He just wants to have her to show off like some painting in a gallery. Beck can get any girl he wants so why come back to an ex? He doesn't have feel happy with her. He made that more than clear when they were helping Sinjin with his game show.

When Tori first started showing signs of a major crush towards Jade like two months after the big break up, Jade would have let her down in a heartbeat even though they were friends. Beck was irresistible to her at the time. But key word:_ was_. Now that she moved on with Tori, it's like she can see all the things that were wrong in the relationship. She can see clearly now._****_

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
You'll still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken 

Beck only wants her now that she's taken. He doesn't love her and miss her. He's just trying to get into her head.

Tori's at her locker and Jade is at hers. Beck is just coming in and heads over to Jade's locker. Tori looks up and all she sees is Beck and her Jade then quickly averts her eyes. Her Jade and Beck. No matter which way she says it, it still doesn't sound right. She nervous and scared because Jade is the best relationship she ever had. Jade hadn't cheated or used her. And she never gets tired of her like she did with Danny. Their relationship is so surreal, magical even. But she guesses it was only that way for her. She chances another glance and what she sees brings tears to her eyes. And they aren't the happy kind. Beck has his filthy lips attached to Jade's. Beck is smiling and Jade is shocked. After a while, Beck pulls away, but by that time Tori is already in front of him.

Jade looks at the nightmare happening right before her eyes. Tori pulls her fist back and delivers a punch to straight to Beck's face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch. He falls to the floor hold his now damaged face while Tori walks away, ignoring Jade's desperate attempts to explain.

_**Thank you for showing me, who you are underneath, no  
Thank you but I don't need, another heartless misery  
You think I'm doing this to make you jealous  
And I know that you hate to hear this  
But this is not about you anymore  
**_

Tori walked out of the building and walked straight home. She was livid. '_How dare he kiss Jade? I know he did it once, but I thought he was just caught up in the moment and wouldn't do it again. I thought wrong.' _Tori pulled her keys out her purse and went inside. She went straight to her room and locked her door. She got in her bed and snuggled up in her sheets and just sobbed. She thought Beck was a nice dude. She was so wrong, but at least she knows who he is underneath his cool, calm, and collected robot attitude.

Back at school, Jade was searching everywhere for Tori. After Tori left, Jade kicked Beck in his balls and then punched him in his eye. Nobody outside of the three involved knew the complete story with the exception of Cat and Andre, Jade and Tori's two closest friends. By the time lunch came around, Jade hadn't seen any signs of Tori and decided that Tori wasn't at school. She asked Cat to cover for her and went to find her inamorata. Well if she could even still call her that. Jade just hoped that Tori will hear her out and she can just fix this.

_**Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
You'll still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken **_

Jade pulled up at the Vega residence. She went to the front door and used the spare key which is always kept in a flower pot in the window. She stealthily made her way up the staircase and knocked on Tori's door.

"Babe? I know you're in there so open up."

"Go away, Jade. I don't want to talk," came Tori's muffled response. "I just want to be alone."

"Then don't talk, just listen okay? And plus I gave you nearly four hours alone."

"Fine."

"Can I see you?"

Jade's phone chimed. She looked down and it was a new picture message from Tori.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Tori sighed loudly in annoyance. She got up and unlocked the door.

"Come in I guess," she said.

"Thanks," she breathed back.

Jade walked in and sat on the bed while Tori stiffly sat across the room from her in a computer chair, eyeing her like a hawk.

Jade looked up at Tori to take in her appearance. Her feet were bare, nails painted. Her legs were covered in thick batman pajama bottoms. Her upper body was barely hidden by the skin tight tank top she wore. Her eyes were red and puffy which meant that she had been crying. Her hair was a mess. And Jade still thought she looked beautiful.

"Tori I'm sorry." She waited a while, and when Tori didn't say anything, she spoke up again.

"I know that you're pissed at me and probably think I'm a cheater, but babe… I would never think of cheating on you. You mean so much to me and I wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt you. Beck kissed me. I didn't know he would do that. He tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine."

Tori smiled. "I believe you, Jade. Iknow you would never do anything likje that. I guess I just freaked out because I saw him kiss you and… I don't know"

"Really?" she asked in to which Tori just nodded.

"I just need one thing, Jade."

"I'll do anything."

"Make me yours. Make me forget about this. Make me forget about Beck. Make me forget my own name. Make me forget about everybody except you."

"…Are you saying that…-"

"I'm ready."

Jade rushed over to Tori and kissed her passionately. She picked the half Latina up and carried her over to the bed. She stared into her eyes and said the three words she has been wanting to say since yesterday.

"I love you, Tori."

Tori gasped as a tear came to her eye. She kissed Jade fiercely and broke the kiss with a face splitting smile.

"I love you too."

The sounds of moans and gasps and whimpers and growls filled the room as they got busy._****_

Now that you can't have me, you suddenly want me

Beck was somebody else's problem now. Now the only person that talks to him out of the group is Robbie. They were going to forgive him, but he called them "dykes" and "fags" and claimed that all "people like them" should go to hell.

And Robbie is only his friend because nobody told him what happened.

In the end, Jade and Tori stayed happy together and Beck got what he deserved for trying to fuck with Jori. One simply does not fuck with Jori.

**End**

**So how did I do? Why don't all you people who took the time to actually read this piece of trash review? How does that sound, huh? By the way, I may be posting another Jori story soon…or later depending on school. Guess what. High school's a bitch. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
